We Are Broken
by AllHailTheMightyOddball
Summary: Songfic, Lola's feeling depressed, but what will it take to realize that she's not alone? R&R Please. I DO NOT OWN PARAMORE OR ZOEY 101!


We Are Broken

Summary: Lola's been depressed lately, and an unexpected friend

shows her that she's not alone. Beginning of a femship, so don't like, don't

read deal? Okay then, so please R&R. \

PS: I DO NOT OWN PARAMORE OR ZOEY 101 TO CLEAR THAT UP

Lola's POV

I'm standing outside in the grass, soaking in the pouring rain, thinking about everything that

lead to this hollow person I've become. I start to cry, but no one will ever notice that since it's

practically flooding out here. Wondering if the sun will bring out the better of me.

_ I am outside and I've been waiting for the sun_

Life just hasn't been fair to me lately. I just lost my boyfriend to a hotter girl, no one even cares enough

to check to see if I'm doing okay. The PCA world I was thrown in is seriously demented, nobody cares

about anybody, they're just a bunch of self absorbed people with no life.

_ With my wide eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_ My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_

There's seriously no point in even talking to anyone about this because no one would care and get

annoyed by my constant talking about how much my life has gone to hell.

_ Tell me why we live like this_

I feel an arm snake around my shoulder and walk me towards the dorms, I try to fight back and walk

back to where I was previously standing. The person keeps a tight grasp on me to stop me from

going back to my sanctuary.

" No, you're not going back there." The person says forcefully.

I whimper a bit and follow them to where they're leading me. I don't even look at them, even if they did

save me. I just look at the ground as we keep walking.

_ Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers_

_ Tower over me_

This walk is taking literally forever, I must have chose a great hiding spot. I hear the person that

literally captured me start to cry. Maybe I'm not as bad off as I thought I was.

_ Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence_

_ And oh, the promise we adored_

_ Give us life again, cause we just wanna be whole_

I finally realize where we are after I finally look up. We just entered the girl's lounge, but the person I

still haven't even bothered to acknowledge is still leading me somewhere. As soon as I know it,

we're at my dorm, and she has a key...ohh, so it was one of my roomates who rescued me. I don't

know who yet because I'm still not paying too much attention. The door opens, it's dark, but the light

stays off. I'm starting to enjoy whatever this is. I wish the room could stay like this forever.

_ Lock the doors cause I'd like to capture this voice_

_ That came to me tonight, so everyone will have a choice_

"Why were you out there, Lola? If the rain would've got any worse, you could've gotten really sick."

The person says...I finally recognize who captured me from my possible death.

" Nic-Nicole?" I barely whisper, it's so hard to speak right now, you have no idea.

" Yeah it's me." She says in a whisper. She gives me a tight hug, it feels so nice.

Did I really worry her? I honestly wouldn't think that she cared. She wasthe only girl here I could

remotely tolerate, then I really grew to like her, but she didn't seem to notice, which I though was like

a signal for 'I don't give a damn, just get out of my way.' I look up to see if i can actually see her, but it's

like pitch black in here. I couldn't feel her, and I felt abandoned at that point.

" Nicole?" I said, worry evident in my voice.

" Don't worry, I'm still here, I'm not gonna leave you." She said quietly.

I heard scraping against the wall, so I'm guessing she's trying to find the switch for the light. After two

minutes of that irritating sound, she finally finds the switch and barely turns it on. The light is red, it is so

awesome.

_ And under red lights, I'll show myself it wasn't forged_

_ We're at war, we live like this_

For once, I actually glance at Nicole. I immediately feel bad for her having to feel like she had to go out

there to my sanctuary and save me. Her hair is stringy and wet from the rain, her outfit was completely

drenched, and she was shivering. She smiled at me though, I looked at her, feeling guilty.

"Nicole...I'm really sorry." I said, my voice breaking.

" Lola, you don't have to be sorry, I'm just glad you're okay." She paused," You really scared me Lola."

She said, starting to cry, but trying not to completely break down, knowing that I was about to any

second now.

" I just have one question for you." I said sadly.

" What's that?" She asked trying to remain calm.

" Why did you save me?" I asked, going into sobs now.

She went over and sat in front of me, tears pouring out of her eyes, I wiped one away.

" Because I would've never forgiven myself if you would've died." Nicole said, remaining kinda calm.

At that point in time, I was ready to die. My life had gotten so bad that I just wanted to end it before it

really started. It wasn't just about Vince, it was also about my alcoholic fam, stuff like that. I'm glad

Nicole captured me because if it wasn't for her, I would've stayed outside until I died because I knew

the rain wouldn't have let up for days. Nicole laced her arms around my shoulders and buried her head

in my chest, this makes me feel a little better.

_ Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers_

_ Tower over me_

" Lola....were you trying to kill yourself?" Those words hit me like a city bus to the gut.

" At that point...yes." Now she decided it was her turn to break down crying.

" Why though...I mean what in your life is so bad that made you want to do that to yourself?" Aww, poor

Nicole, I didn't know that my decision would have such an impact on her. I'm fresh out of tears, I'm all

cried out as of now

" Do you want the whole list?" I asked being serious, but sounding sarcastic.

" You know, you're not the only one with a crappy life." Nicole said, calming down from her meltdown.

" Wanna compare?" That was pure sarcasm right there.

" I'm serious." I never knew hers was bad, I thought it was average," Bet you don't have foster parents"

" Oh shite? I didn't...whoa...umm...I'm sorry for reacting like this." I said, completely shocked.

" It's okay." She said quickly. I grabbed her hand and laced it with mine, I get her to smile again.

_ Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence_

_ And oh, he promise we adored_

_ Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

We're still sitting here, in red light, holding hands, both at ease now. It's been a while since both of our

meltdowns. The look on Nicole's face interests me, it's a look between amused and scared.

" Anything else on your mind, Nicole?" I asked curiously, knowing there was.

" Umm no, not really." Ooh she lied...it's so obvious.

" Don't lie, girlie." I said jokingly.

" Okay umm I'm just gonna say it..." She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it.

" Just say it, don't worry about my reaction alright? Just pretend you're telling someone else what you're

about to tell me, does that make it easier for you?" I asked. She nods.

" Well, I really like this person, dunno if she likes me back, scared to tell her ya know?" Oh, I do, I do.

" Who's the lucky chica?" I asked, praying to god it was me. It might not seem obvious, but I do

like Nicole, but she doesn't make my heart speed up, she just makes me feel important.

" Her name is Lola Martinez, she's cute, makes my heart speed up whenever I see her." YES!

YES! YES! YES! BOOYA! SWEET! Whoa.

" Ooh, I dig you too." I say for once with a real 100% smile.

Once again, she laces her arms around my shoulders, only this time, I do the same with a

satisfied smile on my face.

_ Tower over me, tower over me_

_ And I'll take the truth at any cost_

" You do know that we're gonna have to keep this under wraps though, right?" She asks.

" Keep what under wraps?" I ask, testing her.

"Us." Good, she can admit it.

" What's there to hide, Nicole? Why do you care so much what other people think? I don't know if I

can handle this if we have to do that." I said honestly.

" I don't know, I just don't wanna lose anyone because of this." Jeez, is what I thought all a lie?

" Like who? Seriously, if we can't be open about it, what's the point of even being together at this

point?" I asked, making a lot of sense.

" Okay, so if we do this for real...then..." I cut off her train of thought with a soft kiss on the lips. Ooh,

minty, me likey. She kisses me back, but with force. I finally realize that I'm not alone, no matter

what the issue is. I guess even the most broken people get their fair share of happy endings as well.

_ Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore our innocence_

_ And oh, the promise we adored_

_ Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

I really hope you liked it, the song got stuck in my head so I decided to make a songfic out of it.

Once again, I DO NOT OWN PARAMORE OR ZOEY 101, thanks for reading, please R&R.


End file.
